el pequeño corazón de spike
by noroxia
Summary: hola, acá les dejo mi primer fan fic de mlp my little pony fim, spike como personaje principal de esta historia que espero y les guste jejejeje, no olviden dejar comentarios y opiniones, para hacer cuentos mas interesantes y si me lo piden continuar esta misma historia jejejeje


El pequeño corazón de spike

Spike estaba pensando en rarity como siempre en una de esas tardes en la que estaba desocupado de sus deberes de ayudante de Twilight, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su corazón latía por rarity y el hecho de no poder decirle acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella lo hacía ponerse melancólico, triste y un poco confundido.

Spike: (mientras miraba y le hablaba con ternura una foto de ella) tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir reprimiendo estos sentimientos que me atan a ti.

En eso entra Twilight al cuarto a pedirle un favor a spike y lo ve hablándole a la fotografía y piensa para ella misma – pobre spike aún sigue tan enamorado-

Twilight Sparkle: oye spike puedes hacerme un favor?

Spike: claro Twilight, dime que necesitas? (en eso guarda la foto bajo su almohada)

T.S: mira necesito que me traigas unos cupcakes de la tienda de la señora cake sí, por favor es que hoy vendrá a tomar té flutershy.

S: claro, iré enseguida.

Mientras se dirigía a la tienda no paraba de pensar en rarity, dentro de su mente pasaban un sinfín de ideas las cuales no podía poner en orden, pero una caja de bombones muy decorados con brillos que vio en la tienda lo llevaron a tomar una decisión, muy firmemente y en voz alta dijo –me le declararé!-, - a quién?- preguntó la señora cake.

S: (poniéndose rojo) a nadie jejeje, he vine por el encargo de Twilight

Sra cake: claro spike acá está

S: y además me podría dar esa caja de bombones?

Sra cake: mmm claro tienes muy buen gusto es una caja de chocolates muy finos

Spike tomó ambos paquetes y los llevó a casa, entregó los cupcakes a Twilight y se fue muy rápido con el otro paquete a su habitación y Twilight muy curiosa pregunta

T.S: que llevas en la otra bolsa?

S: he nada, nada… son solo cosas mías, pásalo bien con flutershy.

T.S: ho cierto debí haber ido hace media hora a buscarla a su casa!, gracias por recordármelo spike

Spike estando en su habitación sacó la caja de bombones y los miró pensando (ojalá les gusten y me diga que sí, que si quieres ser mi novia), además de eso le escribió una carta de amor que pretendía entregársela junto con la caja de chocolate, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cuándo hacerle la confesión?, sin saber cuándo porque además los nervios lo atacaban.

S: qué tal si voy mañana?, ho pasado mañana?, (no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, tenía la carta, la caja de chocolates pero, no el cuándo ni el cómo; esa noche se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama nervioso e incluso Twilight no podía dormir y sin más se levantó a ver que le pasaba).

T.S: que te ocurre spike, estas enfermo o algo?

S: no, no me pasa nada.

T.S: entonces que ocurre que no puedes dormir.

S: es insomnio solo eso…

T.S: como un pequeño dragón puede tener insomnio?, bien te prepararé un poco de leche tibia, ok?

Tras recibir la leche tibia lentamente se durmió, Twilight lo miraba mientras él dormía profundamente y también se preguntaba que le pasaba.

Al otro día spike se levantó como cualquier otra mañana y tras de hacer sus cosas matutinas, miró los regalos que le tenía y decididamente fue a casa de ella –no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, o alguien me ganará y quizás después sea demasiado tarde- se dijo para el mismo.

Tras salir, cada paso que daba en dirección a la casa de ella era sentir un montón de cosas y pensamientos que lo atacaban sin piedad, -¿y qué tal si ella no me quiere?, ¿y si me dice que no?- esa clase de cosas atravesaban su mente e incluso pensó en dejarlo y simplemente seguir amándola en las sombras, pero no, siguió su camino y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en las puertas de su casa, el temor, la angustia y los nervios se comían vivo al pobre spike.

S: (con la mano temblando toco la puerta, enseguida escuchaba de lejos unos cascos que se venían acercando a abrirle, el suspenso simplemente lo mataba; cada vez más cerca hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió un pony que no conocía y con cara de incrédulo preguntó amablemente por ella...) hola!, está rarity?.

El pony que salió a atenderlo era su nuevo novio que lo había conocido hace pocas semanas atrás y que no le había contado a nadie acerca de él.

Bright rain: está bien, ha por cierto como te llamas amigo?

S: spike (dijo sonriente)

Bright rain: (gritó hacia adentro llamando a rarity) mi amor!, un simpático dragón te busca!.

Rarity: (llegando al lado de Bright rain) gracias por avisarme mi amor (le dio un beso en la boca)

Spike al enterarse que rarity ya tenía pretendiente y más encima al verlos besarse su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, sintió como que era el fin del mundo, su sueño de estar con ella se vinieron abajo.

R: dime spike que necesitas?

S: (bajó la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tiró el regalo junto la carta) nada, no necesito nada…(salió corriendo tapándose la cara con las manos)

R: spike, SPIKE!

S: (llegó a casa y rápidamente se fue a encerrar a su cuarto ni siquiera saludó o dijo palabra alguna a Twilight)

T.S: (al ver el comportamiento de spike de inmediato fue a preguntarle qué le sucedía) spike, estas bien? (preguntaba de detrás de la puerta)

S: (él no respondía solo lloraba sin consuelo y pese a que trataba de hacerlo de forma muy silenciosa para no llamar la atención igual se escuchó)

T.S: estas llorando spike?

S: (tras un silencio algo incómodo para él no le quedó más que decir que sí)…si, pero no quiero que me veas…

T.S: está bien, si quieres estar solo te dejaré a solas, ojala más tarde quieras hablar…

S: (hablando para el mismo entre lágrimas y lamentos)… por qué?, yo la hubiese amado más que cualquiera… y …ahora no tengo, la perdí…

Mientras tanto en casa de rarity, ella no sabía el porqué del comportamiento de spike, el regalo que había quedado tirado en la entrada no lo había visto, sin embargo sweetie bell vio lo sucedido y fue a ver el contenido del paquete.

Swetie bell: (recogió el regalo y lo abrió)…mmm una caja de bombones y una carta, deberé abrir la caja?, mmm y si a lo mejor gano mi cutie mark de abrir cajas de chocolates ajenas jejejeje. (Abrió la caja y en seguida miró su flanco y… seguía en blanco) mmm me lo temía, bueno y esta carta? La abriré también, a ver si es que gano mi cutie mark de abrir cartas (hizo lo mismo, sin resultados), bueno leeré la carta, por lo visto es de spike dedicada a mi hermana.

Sweetie bell quedó impactada con lo que acababa de leer y más aún del gran cariño que él sentía hacia su hermana, simplemente no lo pudo creer.

S.B: pobre spike, debió haberse esforzado mucho por escribir la carta a ella (suspirando) siento feo por él…

Sweetie bell fue a donde su hermana a encararla y mostrarle ambos regalos.

S.B: mira rarity!, lo que te quiso regalar spike y tú lo despreciaste, por lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de decirle que ya estabas con otro pony para no romperle el corazón.

R: lo sé hermanita y me siento muy mal, pero nunca hubiese resultado.

S.B: mira por lo menos deberías disculparte con él

R: la verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza.

S.B: sabes qué? Tienes razón en tener vergüenza (le dejó la carta sobre la mesa y le dijo) lee la carta que te dedicó al menos y te darás cuenta lo mucho que te amaba.

R: amaba?

S.B: si!, amaba por que dudo mucho que ahora lo haga, él es un dragón muy tierno, dulce y cariñoso, no vemos rarity! (se fue dando un portazo)

Tras oír eso rarity se puso a recordar las cosas que spike había hecho por ella y lo muy tierno que había sido con ella –mi hermana tiene razón hay estaban las señales y no supe verlas- enseguida se levantó y se fue de inmediato a leer la carta, y solo así se dio cuenta el mucho amor que sentía hacia ella y en la carta decía : "querida rarity espero que estás palabras te lleguen al corazón, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y creo que tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti, cuando veo tus ojos hermosos me derrites, cuando miro tu melena tan bien peinada siento que me haces vibrar, sinceramente me vuelves loco, has robado mi corazón y necesito decirte sin más rodeos que te quiero, te quiero mucho y necesito saber si quieres ser mi novia.

Espero tu respuesta firma :3", pobre spike nunca lo hubiese pensado…

Sweetie bell fue a dar una vuelta a pensar y de pronto se encontró con scootalo y Apple Bloom y al verla triste y pensativa no de moraron un instante en preguntarle, sweetie bell les contó todo lo sucedido.

Ambas estaban sollozando al terminar de escuchar.

Scootalo: pobre spike, es muy triste lo que le pasó

Apple Bloom: si, es muy cariñoso y tu hermana le rompió su corazón

Las tres estuvieron en silencio por un rato y de un de repente Apple Bloom dice -y como sabes si… nuestra habilidad sea arreglar corazones rotos y obtengamos nuestro cutie mark!-

Scootalo: si tienes razón, mañana iremos a ver a spike a tratar de animarlo.

Al otro día decidieron ir a verlo, llegaron a casa de Twilight y ella misma las atendió

T.S: hola chicas supe que vinieron a ver al pobre de spike, es muy lindo eso, pero les advierto está inconsolable, a mí también me ha dado mucha pena verlo así.

Apple Bloom: si, no te preocupes, trataremos de animarlo incluso le trajimos unos cupcakes de esos con gemas que tanto le gustan.

Scootalo: si, y de pasada ver si obtendremos nuestro cutie mark!

S.B: (le pega en las costillas a scootalo) SSHHH, cállate no venimos a eso (le decía entre dientes)

T.S: bien Apple Bloom puedes entrar.

Entró ella primero, muy nerviosa y adentro trató de hablarlo pero él no respondía, pasó como media hora y nada, al final salió del cuarto sin resultado alguno, algo similar pasó con scootalo; sin resultados y al final le tocó a sweetie bell.

Sweetie bell entró muy tranquila y a la vez que clara de lo que le iba a decir, lo vio hay tirado abrazando la fotografía de rarity.

S.B: …sabes spike debes estar tranquilo, sabes porque?

S: (tras un largo silencio)… porque?… (dijo por fin spike)

S.B: porque rarity es una tonta, te perdió para siempre, eres muy dulce y…

S: (interrumpiendo)… si pero… donde podré encontrar otra pony como ella?, rarity desde la primera vez que la vi me gustó mucho, fue un flechazo algo muy lindo que sentí hacia ella… pero debí darme cuenta que un pobre y tonto dragón como yo jamás podría con un ángel como ella…

S.B: no digas eso spike, no eres tonto y además fíjate en lo que dices, un ángel como ella quiero decir a pesar de lo que te hizo sigues siendo lindo con ella; además creo que yo…

S:… tu qué?... (mientras se limpiaba los ojos de sus lágrimas)

S.B: creo que te encuentro muy lindo…

Ambos se quedan mirando por un momento y spike se pone un poco rojo en eso interrumpe Twilight.

T.S: (los ve así a ambos y decide no interrumpir, pero Sweetie bell se da cuenta)

S.B: bien spike, nos vemos mañana vendré a verte y para que salgamos a pasear (cuando ella le dice eso le mueve los ojos coquetamente)

S: …claro, nos vemos mañana…

Pasando ya algunas horas desde que sweetie bell habló con él, spike se sentía más calmo y sereno ya no estaba tan triste pero aun así a ratos suspiraba.

T.S: oye spike, ya estás más tranquilo?

S: si, ya no estoy tan triste… de hecho me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar Twilight…

T.S: ha escuché lo de tu "salida" mañana jejeje te pondré lindo para ella…

S: hem claro… (sonrojándose)

Al otro dia sweetie bell lo fue a buscar para salir a pasear, spike estaba vestido muy elegante y con un ramo de flores que flutershy le colectó para la ocasión.

En eso golpean la puerta y Twilight dice –ya llegó, recuerda que ser lindo con ella y no arruines la cita- spike interrumpe –no es una cita, solo quiero salir a pasear con ella- - lo que digas, bien anda que se las hará tarde-.

Sweetie bell y spike salieron y se divirtieron mucho, él sobre todo ya no estaba triste y su corazón lentamente se arreglaba. En un atardecer, cuando el sol se comenzaba a poner los dos se sentaron en el pasto y entremedio de los árboles.

Spike: sabes, ahora entiendo que quizás todo esto pasó para concerté a ti

Sweetie bell: ves?, ves que no eras un tonto dragón.

En ese atardecer lindo, ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos y sus rostros se comienzan a acercar lentamente y entre unos arbustos se escuchan unos suspiros.

S.B: (mira en dirección a los arbustos y grita) scootalo y appleblom salgan de allí!

Las dos salieron y dicen –awww nos pillaste, pero es que están tan románticos-, está bien nos iremos-.

S.B: chicas molestosas, bien en que estábamos?.

S: o solo quiero abrazarte (ambos se dan un abrazo muy tierno y spike le susurra al oído), solo quiero sentir tu calor y tu cuerpo… además creo que Twilight, rainbow dash y fluershy deben estar espiándonos desde las nubes.

Y efectivamente estaban en una nube las tres mirando a la parejita y desde atrás de unos árboles estaba rarity y Bright rain mirando también y en eso ella dice en su mente – y pensar que pude haber estado con él, pero mi hermanita se merece alguien tierno como él-.

bien ese es my cuento de mlp espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias, eso; peace :).


End file.
